¡Yo también quiero una novia!
by ukime-sama
Summary: ¡No es justo nya, hasta O chibi tiene! ¡Momo-chan también, Oishi tiene muchas chicas que lo persiguen! ¡Fujiko tiene a Kurumi! Y yo no tengo a nadie nya…


**¡Yo también quiero una novia!**

**Sipnosis:**

¡No es justo nya, hasta O´chibi tiene! ¡Momo-chan también, Oishi tiene muchas chicas que lo persiguen! ¡Fujiko tiene a Kurumi! Y yo no tengo a nadie nya…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Nanjaro hoi, hoi! ¡Yo quiero chocolate nya! ¡O´chibi comparte!

—Mada, mada dane Eiji-sempai, ya te comiste las tuyas.

—Pero… ¡Oishi dile algo!

—Ah… Eiji, esos chocolates se los regalo Ryusaki, no deberías quitárselos o pedírselos, ya te dieron los tuyos… — suspiro nuevamente.

—Momo-chan, dame chocolate nya… — veía como el glotón comía ferozmente los chocolates que preparo Tachibana, no se valía, ellos tenían una novia que le daban esos exquisitos dulces, pero el no.

—Odvedailo Eaijgoi-seanmpuai, cocvsioguiete alos tuiyous… (Olvídalo Eiji-sempai, consíguete los tuyos…)

— ¡Momoshiro, no hables con la boca llena!— regaño Ann, recibiendo una mirada de disculpa por parte del pelinegro.

—L-lo siento Ann.

— ¡Nyaaa! ¡Yo también quiero!

—Saa… Eiji ¿Quieres de los míos? Son muy ricos… — felizmente le ofreció el prodigio, lo que lo alegro más fue la cara que puso el pelirrojo cuando probó sus "chocolates"

— ¡Pica, pica, pica…! ¡Necesito agua nya! — apresuradamente tomo un enorme sorbo de refresco. — Nya… Fujiko, eso no era chocolate…

—Sí lo era… pero era chocolate wasabi, nunca me preguntaste eso. — un brillo de malicia se asomo por sus cerrados ojos, eso si que era divertido.

—Fujiko amigo malo. — se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Eiji-sempai, mada, mada dane.

—Por eso yo tengo a mi linda Ann-chan, y tú no tienes. — comento feliz Takeshi.

— ¡No es justo nya! ¡Yo quiero una novia! ¡Todo el mundo tiene novia menos yo!

—Eiji, no todos tienen novia. — corrigió Oishi.

—Bueno… pero ¡No es justo nya hasta O´chibi tiene! ¡Momo-chan también, Oishi tiene muchas chicas que lo persiguen! ¡Fujiko tiene a Kurumi! Kawamura también tiene muchas fans, buchou no tiene por amargado, Inui porque es un aburrido y Kaoru porque es feíto nya…

—Shhh…

—Eiji, cuida tus palabras, menos mal que Tezuka ni Inui están aquí, y con respecto a los demás… solo no digas nada así. — intervino negando, Oishi.

— ¡Jaja, cierto Eiji-sempai, el Mamushi no tiene por feo!

— ¿¡A quién le dices mamushi mono asqueroso!?

—A ti, aquí no hay otro mamushi mas feo que tú…

— ¡Y tú mono cochino, ¿Qué no te has visto es un espejo?!

—Por si no lo sabes…

— ¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡Nya quiero una novia, quiero una novia, quiero, quiero, quiero…!

—Eiji cálmate, te están viendo raro… — observo Oishi, tenían razón, todos, principalmente las chicas, veían al pelirrojo parlotear.

—Nyaaa… Oishi, ¿Dónde consigo una novia…?

—Eiji-sempai esta necesitado… — afirmo Echizen, quien tomaba una ponta, y no se de dónde la sacó...

— ¡Nyaaa, ¿Quién quiere ser mi novia nyaaa?!

Ante esto las chicas rieron por la desesperación del chico, quien se emociono al tener la atención de tantas jovencitas. Quienes empezaron a cuchichear tímidamente, ninguna se acercaba por temor a una broma…

—Etto… ¿Eiji-sempai quiere novia? — una valiente chica se acerco, mientras otras más se acercaban, claro, como no desperdiciar esa oportunidad, ¿Quién no querría tener por novio a un gatito tan lindo como el titular acróbata?

— ¿¡Nyaaa tienes chocolates!?

—Eh, chicas no es así… Eiji, por favor, no seas maleducado, tú solo quieres chocolates, no una novia… — intento explicar Oishi, pero fue callado por el pelirrojo.

—Saa, hagan una fila por favor. — pidió el prodigio, mientras le seguía al pelirrojo, alentándolo a conseguir una jovencita, y así divertir su sádica mente.

—Uh, Fuji, por favor, no le apoyes…

—Je, Eiji-sempai es solo un caprichoso. — pronuncio un divertido Ryoma, sip, se estaba divirtiendo con todas las ocurrencias del chico gato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Kyaa! ¿Eiji- sempai esta buscando novia?

—Sí, escuche eso… ¿Sí vamos?

—Pero… debe haber una cola larguísima…

—No importa…

—Oyeron eso, uno de los titulares busca novia…

— ¿¡En serio!?

— ¡Ah! ¡Genial!

— ¡Vamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Eiji-sempai tiene mucha suerte! ¡Yo también quiero!

— ¿¡Qué has dicho Momoshiro!?— una furiosa Ann salió a flote, mientras tomaba de las orejas al pelinegro, sacándole de allí.

—Ay, ay… ay… Ann linda, duele… tú sabes que tú eres la única…

—Hpm…

—Momo-sempai mada, mada dane.

—Y dime, ¿Por qué quieres ser novia de Eiji? — preguntaba el prodigio alegremente, oh sí, eso si que era diversión, ver como las chicas se sonrojaban fácilmente y tartamudeaban.

—E-e… etto… E-Eiji-sempai… yo quiero…

— ¡Nyaaa, nyaaa, nya, nya…! — canturreaba alegremente el pelirrojo.

— ¡Silencio! ¿Qué creen que hacen todos aquí? ¡Despejen el área! — el capitán estaba molesto, ¿Cómo era posible…? Con todo el escandalo que había fue inmediatamente, encontrándose con un… "mercado", una larga fila de jovencitas, un preocupado Oishi, un tímido Kawamura, un siseante Kaidoh, un ocupado y sonriente Fujiko y, por último un escandaloso Eiji.

—Nyaaa… buchou, no hagas eso… — empezó a lloriquear el pelirrojo.

Después de cinco minutos, todos se encontraban corriendo en la cancha agotadoramente.

— ¿Hasta cuándo nya…?

—Mada, mada dane Eiji-sempai…

—Cállate mamushi, todo es tú culpa…

— ¿¡A quién le dices mamushi!?

—Ya basta, por favor… — comentó la madre de Seigaku.

—Saa, que divertido…

—Para Fujiko todo es divertido nya…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Nya, ahora Eiji no va a tener novia nunca, buaah, buaah, quiero novia…

—Creo que deberías pedir disculpas, Eiji, las chicas estaban muy ilusionadas, anda, vamos…

—Pero, Oishi…

—Eiji, vamos, no seas infantil…

—Oishi malo nya.

….

—Lo lamento chicas, el solo quería que le dieran chocolates, nada más… anda Eiji…

—Nyaaa, lo siento mucho… ¡Pero quería chocolate!

—Nuevamente lo sentimos, hasta luego…

—Adiós nya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Nyaaa rico, rico…!

—No entiendo… — hablaba un perplejo Momo.

—Eiji-sempai consiguió sus chocolates. — sip, Ryoma tenía razón, el chico gato logro su objetivo, aunque no de la manera pensada.

Retrocedamos, las chicas, digamos que sintieron mucha ternura por el chico goloso, que decidieron cada una poner un chocolatito para ver al gatito feliz, y bueno, cuando regresaron de las practicas de la tarde, al abrir su casillero… ¡Plash! Un montón de chocolatitos de todas las formas y colores…

—¡Nya! ¿Quieres Momo?

— ¡Sí, anda dame…! — iba a tomar el chocolate… pero a cambio recibió:

—No. — y sacó su lengua.

**Fin.**

Yes, termine, bueno, tengo pastel de chocolate para mi querido Eiji, nya, Ukime agradece las lecturas, y si dejan, los comentarios nya… hasta los próximos fanfics nya.

Atte. Ukime H.


End file.
